Sports such as bicycling, in-line skating, and skateboarding require protective helmets. The helmet is a protective shell that is designed to protect the head. Generally helmets do not include visors to shield the user's eyes from the sun.
FIG. 1 is one helmet including a prior art visor. The helmet 10 includes straps 26 to fasten the helmet 10 to the user's head. The helmet also includes air vents 36 in the front and back of the helmet 10.
A visor 32 is coupled to the helmet 10. The visor is attached at both the sides and the front of the helmet 10 using a hook and loop type fastener, such as Velcro. Patches 36 of the fastener are attached to the outside of the helmet 10. Matching patches are attached to the inside of the visor 32. The visor 32 is attached to the helmet 10 using the hook and loop type fastener, and removed by grasping the visor 32 and pulling firmly.
However, the helmet and visor of FIG. 1 have numerous disadvantages. The hook and loop type fastener may not remain on the helmet in hot weather. Removing the visor requires considerable force, otherwise the visor may accidentally detach. The visor alters the aerodynamic quality of the helmet. And the visor only fits one type of helmet, since the locations of the hook and loop type fastener patches must match, and the diameter of the helmet must be precisely reflected by the visor in order to match the hook and loop type fastener patches.